Blood Thirsty
by callofgaming
Summary: Herobrine was abandoned to die by his friends on a collapsing mine. Soon after his death, his friends deeply regret their decision. Rated T for violence and minus cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is short, but it's just to kick off the series. Please review and favorite. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can._

_Herobrine's POV_

Herobrine was a normal man in the world of Minecraftia. He was a miner. He worked underground, eight hours per day. He would normally swing his pickaxe back and fourth against blocks of stone, and sometimes they would use TNT blocks to expand the mines and make it easier to collect stone.

Herobrine was walking towards the entrance of the mine, when his boss stopped him.

"Herobrine, I need you to help the crew carry some carts of TNT down there." He said, holding Herobrine's shoulder. Jon, Herobrine's boss, was a man with a medium-long, messy pixelated beard and his short brown hair was hidden by a yellow helmet, usual measure of safety. His gloves were covered in dirt and soot. "We've found some cubes of obsidian that stop us from going any further."

"Sure thing, Jon, I, mean uh sir." Herobrine replied, in his usual shy personality.

"Great. Steve and Dwayne are setting up the redstone device. You'll find Matty and Louis over there." Jon then pointed with his thumb towards the opposite side he was facing. Herobrine peeked and saw his co-workers loading TNT onto carts. He was surprised when he saw the overload of explosives that were about to be used.

"Sir, no mean to disrespect you, but isn't it dangerous to use that kind of amount of TNT?" Herobrine said, trying to use the most respectful vocabulary he could think of.

"Get your job done, miner." Jon said, narrowing his eyelids and grinding his teeth.

Herobrine walked over to Matty and Louis.

"Hey Herobrine! How're you?" Matty asked, while holding a block of dynamite in his arms.

"Fine. How's the family?"

"Two more weeks, and my kid will be born."

After some trips to prep the explosives, the crew was in a protected section of the mine. Right in front of Steve's feet, there was a trail of redstone.

"Light it up!" Jon ordered, in a maniacally voice tone.

Steve dropped a redstone torch right in the trail, which gained life. After some seconds, a deafening sound of an explosion was heard. The crew was lined in a row, being Steve the one in the front, and right behind him Herobrine.

"Alright, should be safe. Let's go." Louis said.

As Steve was looking over the corner, he saw the unbelievable. A stream of lava was rapidly rushing towards him.

"OH, CRAP! RUN RUN!" He shouted, running in the opposite direction.

"Why? What's wro…" Herobrine was interrupted when he saw the menace that was heading their way. "LAVA!"

"EVERYBODY! Follow me!" Jon ordered.

Everyone started running for their lives. After a while, they came to a set of three large passages.

"Dammit! Where to now?!" Dwayne screamed, in panic. Suddenly, a gigantic block of stone landed right on top of him. He died immediately.

"Dwayne!" Matty screamed. Herobrine was a coward, and he fell on his ass after witnessing that.

"We've gotta keep going!" Jon ordered. But Herobrine still wasn't moving. Then, a barrier of rocks fell in front of him separating him from the rest of the group.

Herobrine snapped out of him, got up and tried to push the rocks.

_Steve's POV_

"Herobrine's trapped! Help me get him!" Steve asked, as he was hitting the blocks with his pickaxe. Matty and Louis, instead, simply chose the right passage and ran. "You freaking cowards!"

"Come on!" Jon demanded, pulling Steve by his arm. "Leave him!"

Steve instantly punched Jon in the face. His nose started to bleed.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Jon said, right after leaving through the middle passage.

Steve kept banging at the rocks. "I'll get you Herobrine!" He screamed.

"Steve! Save yourself! I'm doomed! You must save yourself!" He asked, the sound of his voice being obstructed by the barrier and the collapsing of the mine.

"I won't abandon you!" He protested.

"Please. Do it for AHHHHHHHHHHH" Those were the last words of Herobrine, as the lava consumed him.

"NO!" Steve sobbed, after leaving the mine. He just had lost a friend. He knew that he would never forgive his co-workers for their cowardice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Matty's POV_

"I'm not sure if this is the right exit!" Matty confessed, in panic. They knew they couldn't wait. The mine was breaking down, and they would too, if they stayed there.

"Just keep running!" Louis replied, shouting. Both of them were running through a tunnel, which got thinner every meter they ran.

"I think this tunnel is a dead end!" Matty said. "The walls get more narrow by the second!"

"Hey! It's a ladder over there!" Louis noticed, while slowing down his step. He pointed his finger at it. Indeed, there was a 1x1 connection to the outside, and a ladder to lead them to it.

"Oh, thank God!" Louis implied, a smile sprouting in his mouth.

Matty quickly ran towards it. He looked up. The sun glanced at him from above. As he took the first step, he felt freedom.

"Louis, come on! Louis?" Matty asked, now noticing that Louis wasn't climbing up behind him.

"Matty! Help!" Louis screamed in agony.

Matty jumped off the ladder, since he was only four steps above, and looked in the darkness. He gasped when he saw that Louis had his leg trapped underneath a big rock that had just fell.

"Get this crap off a me!" Louis demanded.

Matty and Louis placed their hands under the rock. "On three Louis. One, two, three!". They lifted their arms upwards, but the rock didn't budge. Matty looked to his left and right. The quantity of falling debris was now enormous. Matty then thought of the solution for him to escape. But not everyone would like this idea.

Matty walked backwards until he touched the wall with his back and then, he placed his foot on the ladder to climb it.

"What the hell're you doing? Take this thing off me!"

"I'm so sorry, Louis…but I've got a wife and a baby on the way. Forgive me!" Matty said in a tremble voice, as he climbed the ladder.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Help me! I'll freaking kill you! You and your family!" Louis screamed.

"No you won't." Matty's voice echoed through the tunnel. Matty quickly climbed the ladder. When he reached the top, he took a deep breath. He then saw that Jon and Steve had escaped too.

_Steve's POV_

"So, now that we're safe, anyone might tell me what the hell got in your minds back there?!" Steve asked, in an ascending voice tone.

"Shut up your filthy mouth!" Jon demanded. "He was condemned already to death!"

"Don't you dare to say that, you coward!" Steve shouted, as he grabbed Jon by the collar. Jon didn't talk, instead, he spit in Steve's face. "You idiot!" Steve implied, as he lifted his arm to deliver a punch. Matty rapidly held his fist, friendly.

"This violence won't solve anything, Steve!" Matty said.

Steve inspected Matty with his eyes for a bit before he said something. "Where's Louis? I thought both of you were together!"

"I had to…He didn't make it." Matty lied. Steve then released Jon's collar.

"Guys. We cannot tell anyone what just happened!" Jon implied.

"Then how are we going to explain two missing persons? And why we can't work in this mine no more?" Steve asked, ironically.

"Let's say it was a deficiency with the TNT from the company I bought from."

"Oh, I get it." Matty replied. "You think that if we tell what happened, you'll be charged with negligence, perhaps even get sued, so you want us to blame another company?"

"That's…a way to say things."

"Uh-huh, we tell the truth!" Steve demanded.

"It's not just me. You will also go to jail." Jon then looked over at Matty. "You want to see your little baby be born, don't you? Well, there's no maternity's in a prison!" Jon blackmailed Matty. Matty knew that he was going to lie. He wouldn't give up on his family.

"Do whatever you guys want." Steve said. "I'll keep my mouth shut. For now. But if I see things are looking bad, I will spill my guts."

"Good to see we're on the same page. Let's go to the Mining National Company. I'll have to report this. For all we know, the TNT didn't work the way it was supposed to, and Herobrine, Dwayne and Louis died bravely trying to save us and stop the collapsing of the mine. The press loves a hero. You'll see".

_ So, here's chapter 2! Hope you liked, please leave a review and a favorite or a follow, I'll get the next chapter soon._


End file.
